


when you smile at me, i go crazy

by yoojiaes



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taehyun’s brother is getting married to a woman from a family he hasn’t had the chance to meet before– when he meets the bride’s older brother, though, the future looks bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you smile at me, i go crazy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [2015 winderland](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/8115.html) event on lj!
> 
> special thanks to kel ♡ i wouldn't finish anything without you tbqh,

If Taehyun were being honest, he’d say that he felt out of place here, at his brother’s wedding. It’s been a long time since he’s been in the area, since he moved away for work– so he doesn’t really know anyone here. He isn’t being honest, though, and he tells his brother this:

“Don’t worry, I’m doing fine!” He smiles down at Donghyun, ruffling the younger’s hair. “It’s your wedding anyway, why are you so worried about me? Aren’t you supposed to have like, wedding jitters or something?”

Donghyun blushes, and his fingers start to fiddle nervously together. “Well… it’s not that I don’t, it’s just! I want everything to be perfect, and you being happy is big factor in that, so…”

“I appreciate the thought, but really,” Taehyun grins, and gives Donghyun’s shoulder an affectionate pat. “Today’s about you, I’m doing just fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Donghyun reaches his arms around Taehyun to give a hug, and Taehyun doesn’t even playfully refuse the way he usually does when he sees the younger. It’s not that kind of day. They pull apart, and Donghyun turns towards the mirror in the dressing room to start fiddling with his hair. “Well, anyway, we should–”

Then, they’re interrupted by a knock on the door. The person on the other side doesn’t even bother to wait for any confirmation before bursting in, sweaty and panting. Taehyun’s a little taken aback– who would be this rude to enter the groom’s dressing room without knocking? Donghyun doesn’t seem to mind though, and hurries straight over to the guy.

“Oh, Jinwoo! What’s up?” Donghyun pats the man’s back, apparently Jinwoo, while he tries to catch his breath. “Why were you running?”

“Um, Donghyun! Right, uh– my sister’s stylist cancelled, and we can’t really find anyone else to fill in so I rushed right over and uh– do you know anyone?”

“Oh!” Donghyun looks surprised (what kind of stylist cancels _on the wedding day?_ ) but his lips quickly form a grin. “Well, my brother here is a stylist! He’s done with me and he’s really great at this stuff, so feel free to take him!”

“Oh, great–” Jinwoo starts, only for Taehyun to interrupt him. This is all too rushed and being done without his consent, and– well, he just wants a say in this as well.

“Aren’t there other people here that can do this? Like the bridesmaids?” He cuts in, a hand in his pocket and the other one ruffling his hair a little. “I mostly work with guys, so I’m not exactly the most fit for this…”

“If the bridesmaids could do this, we wouldn’t really be looking for someone else and we wouldn’t have hired a stylist in the first place, honestly.” Jinwoo gives him a sheepish smile, but determined, he comes closer and wraps a hand around Taehyun’s wrist. “Please help us, you’re honestly better than anyone right now.”

“I-I–” Taehyun stammers, and gets caught in Jinwoo’s eyes; they’re large, bright and they’re staring right at him. They seem to say too many things at once, and the more they stay trained on him, the more flustered Taehyun gets. He wasn’t really going to say no, but now he doesn’t really feel like he has any choice in the matter. Almost as if he’s been caught under a spell. “Sure, yeah.”

“Thank you! You’re honestly a life saver– come on, I’ll take you there.” Jinwoo grins, and it strikes Taehyun now that he actually thinks the shorter man is cute. Really cute. He finds himself nodding along, letting Jinwoo pull him out of the room and into the hallway by his wrist.

(Jinwoo’s grip is loose and comfortable, but Taehyun pictures the other’s hand falling a bit to hold his own, and suddenly it starts to feel clammy. If the other man notices the flush spread across Taehyun’s face, he doesn’t say anything.)

\- - -

Thankfully, Taehyun doesn’t really have to do much. Jinwoo’s sister, Jinhi, isn’t very flamboyant despite being very lively; she sees a sort of beauty in simplicity, and she planned her wedding accordingly. Taehyun makes two thin braids that connect and fall into little curls behind her head, and finishes her hair by curling the bottom ends of it as well. Then, he gives her enough makeup so that her features are more noticeable, but little enough that it still seems natural. She seems satisfied, and her brother looks on from the side with a soft smile.

Jinhi studies herself in the mirror for a bit, before standing up to thank him properly.

“It’s really nice to finally meet my brother-in-law,” she says, her eyes too large to crinkle shut all the way as she gives him a wide smile. “I really wish we could have met sooner– we could have already shared embarrassing stories about Donghyun, by now.”

Taehyun laughs at that. “Don’t worry, there should still be time before I go back home. If I remember something, I’ll be sure to let you know.”

(Jinhi’s smile is one of the prettiest ones he’s ever seen, and Taehyun can see why Donghyun fell for her. Her smile is almost, _almost_ as pretty as her brother’s.)

\- - -

The wedding goes smoothly after the styling issues are taken care of, and all the guests proceed to the wedding reception. Donghyun and his wife take the first dance and shine as what are probably the brightest stars they’ll ever see. It’s _beautiful_ – Taehyun hopes, that maybe one day, he can shine brightly like them as well.

Soon, when the bride and groom finish their dance, and other couples begin to flow onto the floor when their parents ask to dance with them as well. Taehyun sticks to the corner of the room with the plan of inching over to the open bar and keeping to himself. Dancing is a little uncomfortable when he knows next to no one at the wedding, but he doesn’t want to be rude and leave early. Maybe later, he’ll ask Jinhi for a dance and wish her well.

Taehyun makes it about half way across the room to the bar before he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, and it’s Jinwoo.

“Hey,” Jinwoo greets, giving him a small wave with the hand he used to tap Taehyun’s shoulder. “Do you want to dance?”

“Oh,” is all that Taehyun says, surprised. “Don’t you have anyone else to dance with?”

“Don’t you?”

“I was uh, headed to the bar–” Taehyun admits, and Jinwoo laughs. “But it’s also not my wedding. I don’t really know anyone.”

“Well,” Jinwoo smiles, placing a hand on Taehyun’s arm and starts guiding him back towards the dance floor. “It’s not my wedding either, so that makes two of us. Come on.”

Their first dance is awkward, with little conversation being made. Taehyun’s palms, placed on Jinwoo’s waist, begin to sweat again; this kind of thing has always made him nervous. They don’t talk, but when the second song starts to play, Jinwoo perks up.

“Oh, I know this song! My friend composed it.” He grins up at him, and Taehyun perks up too.

“Really? I know the composer of this song too! Kang Seungyoon, right?”

Jinwoo nods, “Yeah, he’s my roommate right now.”

“He was in a few of my music electives in university,” Taehyun says. “He’s a good guy.”

Conversation isn’t very hard after that. Taehyun learns that Jinwoo is a manager in a moderately-sized furniture company, which is a good position for someone his age. Jinwoo claims that he isn’t very good at it, but he worked hard and stuck to it when others didn’t, so he ended up there anyway. Taehyun, in turn, tells him about being a stylist, and living far away from his family.

“It’s why I haven’t met you guys until now,” he explains. “I have to be where I’ll get the most traffic, since it’s a fairly hands-on job, but the rest of my family lives in a small area. So I haven’t had the chance.”

“You’re here now, though.” Jinwoo smiles. “Now there’s more than enough time to get to know each other.”

Jinwoo, Taehyun finds, also likes music and had actually considered being an idol in the past (like Taehyun), but had dropped it for a much safer job. It’s not as if he hates the job he has (Jinwoo likes it quite a lot actually, he says), so not singing is okay for him. Taehyun, in turn, tells him that he had wanted to pursue music and had even auditioned a few times, but never got accepted. So, he turned to styling– it’s not the greatest of compromises, but it worked out and he’s happy.

They dance and talk for another song, until family members call them away to dance with other partners.

“Do you maybe– uh, want do you want to meet up later? Like, next week or something.”

Jinwoo nods enthusiastically. “Yeah! I was just about to ask you myself, actually.”

Taehyun feels a little sheepish, and his phone seems to feel heavier now that he has Jinwoo’s number programmed in it, but the grin on his face far outweighs any embarrassment he could be feeling.

(Later, when almost everything at the wedding has been said and done, Jinhi and a crowd of others gather at the front of the room to do the bouquet toss. Jinwoo stands by Taehyun, having made his way over to him to chat a few moments ago, and watches her with a proud smile.

Jinhi lifts the bouquet up into the air, and tosses it– what no one does expect, however, is it to fly straight at Jinwoo. Her aim is perfect, really– the bouquet hits him straight in the face and drops down into his hands while he falls back from the force of it, and straight into Taehyun’s arms. If this isn’t a sign for what the future has in store, Taehyun doesn’t know what is.)


End file.
